


Inspiration within

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку T5-04<br/>Стерек. Стайлз дарит Дереку забавные футболки и тот носит их, реакция окружающих. Юмор</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration within

 

Стайлз сиял, словно начищенная медная пуговица. Он прижимал к сердцу прозрачный пакет с каким-то текстилем внутри, и вид у Стилински был предвкушающий. Беты беспокойно подергивали носами – Стайлз вполне мог обрядить их во что-нибудь совершенно непотребное, пользуясь тем, что ни у кого не поднялась бы рука его прикончить. Альфа прислонился к столбу отстроенного крыльца, зацепившись большими пальцами за шлевки джинсов, и явно не собирался пока вмешиваться.  
– Хорошая новость, пушистики! – Стайлз бросил пакет на ступеньку и картинно распахнул на груди клетчатую рубашку. На белой майке красовалась эмблема: щит с однорогим псевдо-лошадиным торсом и надписью «Бейкон-хиллский клуб любителей единорогов». Стоило признать, дизайн смотрелся весьма профессионально.   
– Ваш прекрасный юный гений в моем скромном лице купил на ибее практически за бесценок отличный принтер с функцией печати по ткани. Теперь ничего не стоит между мной, миллионами и собственным небоскребом в Нью-Йорке!  
Скотт поднял сверток, скептически обнюхал его и с сомнением посмотрел на друга.  
– Ты решил основать собственный «Старк Индастриз»? И начать  _с футболок_?!   
Стайлз возмутился до глубины души и пакет у Скотта отнял.  
– Заткнись, МакКолл. Скажи спасибо, что я отказался от мысли стать суперзлодеем и ушел в относительно честный бизнес!  
  
«Спасибо, господи, за малые радости твои» от Дерека смог бы уловить только очень чуткий слух. Стилински шуршал целлофаном, поэтому все пропустил.  
  
– Эрика, это тебе. Я специально срезал горловину и растянул ворот, чтобы получилось, ну знаешь, секси, – волчица развернула футболку, ухмыльнулась и обвела стаю ласковым взглядом.  
– Сейчас вы все отвернетесь, а я примерю этот чудный дар. Тот, кто решит подсмотреть, лишится ценных частей тела, – оборотни вздрогнули и моментально развернулись на сто восемьдесят. Стайлз спрятался за Скотта, закрыв для надежности глаза ладошками. Дерек фыркнул, но отвел взгляд в сторону.  
– Все, можете поворачиваться.  
Девушка оглядывала себя и любовно разглаживала складки. Растянутый ворот обнажал плечи и демонстрировал ложбинку на груди. Принт притягивал взгляды: в обрамлении кудрявого веночка (из цветочных бутонов, птичек и феечек) романтическими завитушками струилось «F*CK YOU». Букву «U» в первом слове заменяло истошно розовое сердечко. Эрика светилась самодовольством. Стайлз светился авторской нежностью по отношению к своему детищу. Бойд светился более локально, но вполне однозначно.  
– На этой футболке, между прочим, я попробовал еще одну технику. Если ее намочить, то сердечко станет прозрачным! Разве не здорово?   
Все немедленно уставились на Эрику, словно ожидая, что сейчас она подхватит садовый шланг и начнет поливать себя водой. В замедленном воспроизведении. Щедро разбрасывая капли с мокрых волос под варрантовский «Cherry Pie». Это было довольно странно, учитывая, что садовых шлангов в доме Хейлов не водилось даже в лучшие времена.  
Эрика безошибочно считала массовую галлюцинацию относительно своей персоны. Волчица неприятно улыбнулась, выплюнула: «Выкусите, дрочилы» и утащила Бойда в дом. Питер, как раз вышедший на крыльцо и успевший застать последние минуты представления, крикнул им вслед:  
– Разнесете ванную своими грязными гетеросексуальными игрищами – ремонт за ваш счет!   
  
Младший Хейл был занят трансляцией лицом мученического: «За что это моя жизнь?», поэтому пропустил маневры Стайлза в свой адрес и очнулся уже с футболкой в руках. На черной ткани белыми буквами было написано «СМАЙЛЫ В КОМПЛЕКТ НЕ ВХОДЯТ».   
Питер за спиной племянника неприлично заржал.   
Дерек зарычал.  
  
Футболку он надел тем же вечером.  
  
\---  
  
Следующего футболочного визита Стайлза ждали с большим нетерпением. Эрика специально надела свою, чтобы разжечь в Стилински пожар тщеславия и развести его на еще один подарок. Беты шныряли по двору, тщетно делая вид, что они не высматривают знакомый синий джип, а расслабленно тренируются. Питер устроился в шезлонге на веранде, притащив с кухни пиво и начос. Дерек упорно отсиживался в доме и вышел, только услышав характерные завывания мотора.  
Стайлз несколько опешил от натиска вервольфьего нетерпения, но быстро сориентировался в ситуации.  
– Я бы сказал «в очередь, сукины дети», но меня останавливает инстинкт самосохранения. Айзек! – Лейхи заворчал и отпихнул Джексона, чтобы скорее полюбоваться на свою футболку. На ней большими буквами было написано «ПОДСТАВЬ ВТОРУЮ ЩЕКУ». Чуть ниже шла приписка «…а потом уходи вниз и пробивай прямым хуком в печень». Айзек прижал подарок к груди и благодарно посмотрел на Стилински. Тот улыбнулся.  
– Не за что, волчок. Скотт, лови!  
МакКолл, неубедительно изображавший равнодушие к футболочной суете, расцвел и вскрыл пакет.   
Повисло недоуменное молчание.  
– «У вас волчанка»? Стайлз, у всех же что-нибудь смешное! – Питер перестал хихикать в кулак и начал делать это в полный голос.  
– Ох, Скотт, может быть, для твоих гормонально перенасыщенных мозгов оно не очевидно, но это очень смешно! Дерек, женись на этом парне или покусай его уже. Такой финансовый гений должен остаться в семье! – Стайлз вспыхнул.  
– Зубы прочь от тела, я уже говорил, что не хочу в ваше сообщество любителей бакенбардов!  
– Значит, против брака ты ничего не имеешь..?  
Стилински уже набрал воздух в грудь для длинной тирады на тему «Давайте забетонируем дядю Питера», но Дерек уронил тяжелое: «Достаточно», и Стайлз сдулся. Он протянул альфе очередной сверток и уставился в землю, запихнув руки в карманы. Выглядел парень настолько несчастным, что Дерек тяжело вздохнул и быстро натянул футболку прямо поверх майки, даже не взглянув на надпись. Эрика подошла поближе и прочитала вслух:  
– «Keep calm and carry on my wayward son». Хм. Тонко. Молодец, Стилински.  
Стайлз вскинул голову и недоверчиво уставился на Дерека. Не слишком соображая, что именно делает, он подошел поближе и принялся разглаживать складки на ткани. Стая застыла, Хейл затаил дыхание. Выдержал примерно минуту, шумно выдохнул и сказал, очень мягко:  
– Стайлз. Ты гладишь мой живот.  
Стилински отдернул ладони, словно обжегся, одним прыжком отпрыгнул едва ли не на метр и затараторил:  
– Ой, прости, чувак, это все футболка, наверное, у меня случилось что-то вроде приступа футболочного синдрома Стендаля. Ладно, все, я поехал, дела, дела, уроки, бизнес не ждет, увидимся! – последние слова Стайлз прокричал уже из джипа.  
Когда осела пыль, поднятая стремительно вращающимися колесами, Дерек развернулся и ушел в дом. Питер хмыкнул что-то вроде: «Какие нервные нынче невесты» и начал собирать посуду.   
  
\---  
  
Когда Стилински объявил очередной смотр достижений легкой промышленности, к месту предполагаемого дарения немедленно подтянулись все младшие лица волчьей национальности, заинтересованные в бесплатных футболках. Питер нарисовался, заинтересованный в возможности проявить нездоровое чувство юмора. Дерек пришел, заинтересованный в Стайлзе. Правда, предварительно соврал себе, что есть реальная причина – за бестолковой стаей надо обязательно присмотреть. Лидия приехала за компанию с Джексоном, поэтому не очень понимала, в чем причина всеобщего ажиотажа.   
Стайлз обрадовался ей, как родной.  
– О, прекрасная леди Мартин! Свет моих очей, огонь моих чресл, пушистый мех моих ладошек! – Лидия милостиво кивнула первым комплиментам и скептически подняла бровь на последних. – Как удачно, что ты тоже здесь, Лидия. У меня есть для тебя замечательная карательная футболка! Можно спать в ней, когда Джексон опять проявит свою подлую змеиную сущность и продемонстрирует, насколько он тебя недостоин.  
Лидия подняла вторую бровь, но футболку развернула. Мягкую серую ткань пересекала надпись «Я ВИЖУ МЕРТВЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ». Все немедленно и единодушно посмотрели на Питера. Потом столь же синхронно перевели взгляд на Джексона. Тот зеленел, медленно, но верно. Стайлз, на всякий случай, сдвинулся Дереку под бок и швырнул в Уитмора примирительным пакетом.   
Джексон зеленеть перестал, поскрипел зубами напоследок, но подарок принял. По стае прошелестели смешки, потому что на футболке был нарисован Чужой с доброй улыбкой на изобильных клыках. Под живописно стекающими каплями кислотной слюны скакали жизнерадостные зеленые буквы, складывающиеся во фразу «An alien needs a hug, too».   
– Ладно-ладно, Стилински, – пробурчал Джексон, аккуратно сворачивая ткань. – Попросишь у меня зимой снежку.  
Стайлз решил, что прямо сейчас его убивать не будут и отлип от Дерека, к большому разочарованию последнего. Он порылся на заднем сиденье джипа и достал еще пару пакетов. Стая застыла в нетерпеливом ожидании. Если бы у оборотней были хвосты, они бы сейчас нервно подергивались. Питер похохатывал в эспаньолку, поэтому пропустил момент, когда ему в лицо прилетел тестовый образец продукции «Стайлз-индастриз». Беты захихикали, противно и завистливо. Стилински захихикал только противно.  
  
Питер развернул футболку и внимательно изучил дизайн, склонив голову набок. Лицо его приобрело невероятно заинтересованное выражение. Стайлз хихикать перестал. Хейл-старший приложил подарок к спине Айзека, еще немного на него полюбовался и алчно взглянул на дарителя – как инвестиционный банкир на беззащитный трастовый фонд.   
– Стайлз, детка, это идея на миллион долларов. Не желаешь прогуляться в лесочке и обсудить сумму, которую ты хочешь за выкуп логотипа и товарного знака?  
Стая дружно ломанулась вперед, чтобы рассмотреть коммерчески успешный результат полиграфического гения Стайлза. В этот раз Стилински превзошел сам себя: внутри тошнотно-зеленого кольца красовался очень узнаваемый зомби в гавайской рубашке и темных очках. В левой полуразложившейся руке он держал коктейль с зонтиком, костлявыми фалангами правой показывал знак «виктори». По верхней планке бежала надпись «Семинар «DIE ANOTHER DAY», по нижней – «ПОВЫШЕНИЕ КВАЛИФИКАЦИИ ДЛЯ УМЕРТВИЙ. МАЯМИ-БИЧ, 2012». Футболка была настолько омерзительна, что практически превратилась в произведение современного искусства.   
  
Оборотни застыли в немом восхищении. Питер набрасывал в блокнотике бизнес-план. Стайлз незаметно сунул последний пакет Дереку и попытался отползти огородами.   
Бойд, огорченный собственным текстильным сиротством, первым засек эскапистские маневры.  
– Стоять, Стилински. Почему это у Дерека уже три футболки, а у меня ни одной?! – Стайлз одним броском добрался до джипа и сел за руль. Он глубоко задумался, не поворачивая ключ зажигания. А потом сказал, очень тихо.  
– Дерек вдохновляет.  
Младший Хейл, уже примеривший футболку с «Wolf Happens», покраснел настолько быстро и ярко, что Бойд на минуту потерял дар речи. Стайлзу хватило этого времени, дабы стремительно оставить поле боя.  
  
\---  
  
Дома Дерек не ночевал.  
  
\---  
  
Следующим утром Питер с Айзеком первыми вылезли в кухню за кофе. В гостиной на диване обнаружился сладко посапывающий альфа. Майка на нем была предательски маленького размера, предательски ехидно щерилась единорогом, предательски узнаваемо пахла.  
Стайлзом.   
И сексом.  
  
Хейл-старший сфотографировал улику на камеру айфона, прижал подушечку указательного к губам Айзека и произнес почти беззвучно:  
– Двадцать баксов, кудряшка. Могу взять натурой.  
Лейхи ухмыльнулся, цапнул Питера за палец и подпихнул Хейла к лестнице.  
– Там разберемся.

  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> * Принт дизайнера Javier Ramos Eguiluz из Threadless


End file.
